


There Is Just One Thing I Need

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Action Figures, Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Las Vegas, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's greatest wish for Christmas is for Bones to be happy, to get his wish.</p><p>Jim is really clueless sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Just One Thing I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no-such-thing-as-unicorns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no-such-thing-as-unicorns), [musicfeind2392](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicfeind2392/gifts).



> written for the 2014 McKirk Secret Santa Exchange. I had the great pleasure of writing for [no-such-thing-as-unicorns](http://no-such-thing-as-unicorns.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I had a stupid idea but I think it turned out kinda cute so I hope you like this, bb!
> 
> Also a huge shout out to the [McKirk Fan Coalition](http://mckirkfancoalition.tumblr.com/) and [Xyriath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath) for putting this all together. 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS, Y'ALL

The closest word that Jim's universal translator could find was 'Oracle'. 

Jim Kirk knew enough general mythology to wonder if this was a good idea or not, but the Nutrini had been friendly so far. "How much further?" he asked, carefully speaking into his universal translator and following the High Priest Pratha through yet another dark passage underneath an ornate pagoda-looking building.

Jim's earpiece crackled with the reply.

"Just a few more steps," Pratha assured him. "It is a great honor being bestowed upon you, Captain. The Khala asked to see you by name. Few from our own world are so richly honored. It is almost unheard of for those who are born off-planet."

Jim grunted his answer, still feeling unsettled but not wanting to offend anyone. The trade agreement signed that afternoon benefited both the Federation and the Nutrini, and now the celebration gala in the gardens behind the administration building entered its third hour, food and drink and music playing. Jim's crew had been invited, and since it had been a while since many of them had been planet side anywhere, a large number of them were mingling with their new friends. 

But Jim's thoughts were somewhere else. With someone else. 

Six days since Leonard had left the Enterprise for the medical conference on Research Station Acta IV. Wasn't the first time Bones had been away from the ship, or not even the longest amount of time. This time was different. This time, Jim felt it more keenly, how much he missed having Bones around. 

Maybe because it was Christmas, and they'd never spent that holiday apart, not even when it was just the two of them hiding away from the rest of the world. 

 

Finally they came to the end of a long hallway, a heavy curtain covering the doorway to a darkened room. "I can go no further," Pratha told Jim, bowing low and backing away slowly. "I will be here when you are done."

Jim stared a moment, wondering once more if maybe he should have brought Spock or Sulu with him. But both of them had been enjoying themselves when he left, so he took a deep breath and pushed the curtain aside.

The room had a cave-like quality to it, as if cut from the bedrock. Dimly lit, the torches on the wall threw shadows all along the floor, and a roaring fire on the far end of the room.

"Be seated."

Jim turned his head at the sound of the voice. For an Oracle, she seemed… youthful, with long hair and bright piercing eyes. Everything else seemed swathed in gauze robes. "Hello," he began, "I'm-"

She pointed at the ground. "Please."

Jim folded his legs carefully onto the soft pillows on the ground, face to face with the Khala. 

"You are the second son of a second son. Such longing for recognition," she murmured, tossing some sort of dust into the fire. 

Jim thought about that a moment. "...I guess," he murmured, though he hadn't ever thought about it like that. "Not like I go looking for it. Most of the time, anyway," he added.

"It is part of your destiny."

That word. Jim hated that word. "Why did you ask to meet me?"

"You are James Tiberius Kirk," she replied. 

Well, that scared the shit out of him. He knew his face showed that concern, because she smiled at him. "That isn't much of an answer..."

She shrugged and for the first time Jim realized that she was speaking Standard English. Staring at him intently, she leaned back onto her pillow, seemingly content with just having seen him. "You may ask for a _Dini_."

Jim furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Dini?" Jim repeated. 

"A blessing… a _wish_ ," she explained. 

Oh… One wish, like a genie in those childhood stories. 

But what would Jim's wish be? He opened his mouth, but she shushed him. "Words are useless for _Dini_. Share your heart and it will be done."

Jim's heart? "Anything in the world," he murmured to himself. There were a lot of things Jim wanted - safe missions for his crew, a better relationship with Sam, but when Bones' face popped into his head, a smile broke out unconsciously on Jim's face. 

Yeah, he wanted his best friend, more than anyone probably knew, physically, emotionally, romantically. Jim Kirk loved Leonard McCoy, but-

But. 

Jim sighed, the smile dropping slowly. Bones didn't feel the same way, and Jim couldn't risk their friendship by pushing it. Beside, Bones was a good man, the best sort of person but he'd pushed his own wants and needs aside to follow Jim Kirk into the darkness. Wasn't fair, Jim realized, wondering how Bones would ever find his own happiness out in space. 

_I want Bones to have what he wants most in the world._ Jim's heart twisted, knowing that probably meant he might have to watch the man he loved be happy with someone else or worse - Bones would leave the ship, find that prestigious research position that kept being offered to him

Could Jim still make that wish? _Dini_ , he murmured, the image of Bones smiling in his head as he spoke. 

_Dini,_ he heard repeated in his head. A bony finger reached for his forehead, tapping it twice and Jim felt himself growing sleepy. "What did you-"

Then there was nothing. 

 

 

Jim blinked. The sun was shining in his face, warm, and he sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around Bones.

He froze.

Bones made a little grunt noise, then stretched, turning. His eyes opened, widening when he saw Jim, though neither man moved. "...what-"

"I don't know," Jim answered, scooting back.

Bones sat up. "Where are we?

"I don't know," Jim repeated, watching as Bones stood, naked as the day he was born, stomping off toward what Jim assumed was a bathroom.

A hotel room, from what it looked like. Standing, Jim saw a messy, oversized bed and a huge picture window. Glancing to the left, Jim spotted mountains in the distance, a city below him just waking up.

Then he looked over to the right and his heart stopped. The Eiffel Tower. Bally's. Caesar's Palace.

Shit.

They were in New Vegas.

 

"Jim?"

"Yeah?" he asked, walking into the living area of the large suite. 

Bones sat on a comfortable looking sofa, staring at something on the cushion. "Come check this out."

Jim glanced down at two tickets. "A ferris wheel?" he asked, staring at the image. "I think I saw that out of the window..." He pointed outside toward another huge window, where he spotted the huge circle slowly rotating. "This is New Vegas, Bones."

"...yeah," Bones murmured.

Jim frowned. "We need to go find out what's going on." There was no way he could explain to Bones about The Khala, about how they were here because Jim wished Bones could have his greatest wish come true.

Christmas Eve. A good a time as any. 

 

Jim knew this had to be related to his wish. _Something_ here was important to Bones, _something_ here - or someone - was what Bones wanted.

The tickets had a time on them - midnight. Jim figured that as long as he got Bones to that big wheel on time, he'd be able to make sure his friend found whatever it was his heart desired. 

Bones' greatest wish.

 

 

 

The day passed quickly, as they wandered the city, visiting casinos and attractions. Jim kept waiting for it to happen, for Bones to find him or her or whoever or whatever it was, his greatest wish, his dream come true.

Surely they wouldn't have to wait too long.

Jim's job had been to get Bones here, to this place. Destiny, if that really existed, would take it from here.

But the day turned into night and still, it was just the two of them.

"Jim, let me get this picture of you with the Statue of Liberty. Hold still now… oh damn, the light's all wrong. Let me do another."

"Bones, what's going on?"

"Dammit..."

"Bones..."

"Bones, it's okay..."

"Bones..."

"There we go, that one's good. You look good, Jim..."

"Thanks, Bones."

It was one of the best days of Jim's life...

 

 

"But why New Vegas? Why here?" Jim asked himself, looking around at all the people, the lights, the sounds. What happiness was Bones supposed to find here?

Was his true love somewhere in this city?

Bones, have you ever been to New Vegas?

"Once, back in college. Helluva weekend." Bones turned to Jim. "Why o you think we're here? Any ideas?"

But Jim didn't answer.

 

At midnight, they made their way to the large ferris wheel, tickets in hand. The car was empty, the two men the only occupants but they remained close, the crisp air making their breath visible. It was warmer once they began ascending and soon the entire city laid out before them, twinkling like a jewel. Jim stared out the window, seeing all the places they'd visited - but still no answer. "What comes to mind when you think of this place?" he asked.

Bones thought a moment before answering. "Gambling, casinos. Restaurants." pause. "Weddings."

That last answer surprised Jim. "Weddings."

"I think so, right?"

Jim was quiet, pensive but his heart started racing again. "Bones, do you want to get married again?"

"Sometimes. To the right person, yeah."

Neither man spoke for a moment. Bones looked lost in thought, then he turned toward Jim.

"What's going on, Jim? Why are we really here?"

Jim felt his face redden, so he began to talk. His voice low, Jim explained how after the treaty was signed, after the gala started, he'd been taken to The Khala. 

How he'd made his wish, for Bones to get what he wanted most in the universe.

Bones sat silent through all of Jim's explanation, the wheel turning slowly, the lights of the city twinkling bright, all the attractions and resorts dimming whatever stars might be out there.

"So what is it?" Jim finally asked. 

Bones looked up, staring at Jim. "What do I want?"

"Yeah. If you'd been there, and someone asked you want you want most in the universe, what would it be?"

Leonard looked out the window again. "Good health." Turning to Jim, he added, "Long life, spent with someone I love. That's all I'd ask for."

Jim's brow furrowed. "So why are we here?" he asked, looking around the empty car. "All day long, it's just been you and me. It's just _us_." 

Oh. 

Jim had two seconds to make the connection before Bones stepped in front of him, arms sliding around Jim's waist. Their noses brushed against each other, Jim's eyes wide as their lips touched, soft at first, then deeper. Jim's hands grabbed the fabric of Bones' shirt as he pulled back, their foreheads resting against each other. "You wanted _this_?" Jim asked, breathless and incredulous.

Bones nodded, leaning in to kiss Jim again. "More than anything... thought you knew..."

"Had no clue," Jim chuckled, his heart light as a feather at the look on Bones' face. He'd never seen him so happy... "You want me?"

"I want you," Bones said, his voice dropping and their fingers lacing together. "For the rest of my life, Jim. Just you, only you." He sighed. "I just didn't think you felt the same way."

"Are you kidding? I fucking love you, Bones." Jim couldn't help laughing, burying his face in Bones' neck. "Are we that stupid?"

"Might be," Bones answered, kissing Jim's cheek, then his jaw, and then his mouth. "...might be."

"Merry Christmas, Jim." 


End file.
